It's them Part 3
by The crazy dark one
Summary: This one isn't as long. Basically Jeremy getting used to his new job. And a robbery. And a poker game. Part 4 will be up soon.


" I'll talk to him, I'm not intimating and a good ambassador" Said Balloon Boy. He walked across the Game Area and disappeared down the main hall.

"I'm intimating? " Asked Foxy.

" Sure you aren't. A 7'7 pirate fox isn't intimating at all." Said Shadow Freddy sarcastically.

Mangle walked out of the Parts and Services room, looking significantly better. Her extra head was removed and about 80% of her was covered in white and pink fur.

Foxy wolf whistled. (See what I did there?)

Balloon Boy walked back with a very good looking , but terrified security guard, He was about six feet tall, making him two feet taller than Balloon Boy and Balloon Girl. He had long dirty blonde hair, and a two day stubble of the same color. Had had sea green, Percy Jackson class eyes. He was well built.

"Guys, this is Fitzgerald, Jeremy Fitzgerald. "Said Balloon Boy.

"Um, hi" Said Fitzgerald, waving meekly.

"The day guard was lying to you. If we wanted you in a Freddy suit, you would already be there" Said Freddy, taking charge.

"That's both terrifying and comforting. "Said Fitzgerald.

"Well, go do your job" Said Shadow Toy Bonnie. "We'll pay some visits and don't be afraid to get on the P.A system. "

Fitzgerald saluted and jogged off down the Main Hall."I like him " Mused Toy Freddy.

Fitzgerald's voice rang out. "What up my peeps. It looks like we're going to be stuck with each other for a while"

Shadow Toy Bonnie walked into the Parts and Services room. That was her kingdom. Her domain. Her job was to teach the children about the mechanics of the animatronics. Shadow Freddy came in as well. He was her counterpart. They looked at the subject that the would be teaching with.

A quadriped, a long necked zebra that never got finished. Her head had no nose and the tail was never finished. She was supposed to be Toy Chica's "trusted steed"

Shadow Freddy kicked the zebra. "It's a shame, really. She never had the same opportunity we have. "

Shadow Toy Bonnie nodded. She paced the outside of the room, when Balloon Girl poked her head in" Poker game in the Game Area. "

"Where'd we get a poker set?" Asked Shadow Freddy. Shadow Toy Bonnie shrugged. "Look, I was activated only fifteen minutes ago. I have no f**king idea where we got a poker set." Balloon Girl said.

"Whoa , OK the little one cusses." Balloon Girl blushed.

The newly activated trio walked over, as Toy Bonnie said " When life gives you lemons, make orange juice and leave the world wondering how you did it"

"Alright, I know how to play only by listening to humans. So we'll start out with an easy game. You pick two cards and make a bet on these."Freddy threw down four hundred and seventy five round chips then continued to explain " The red ones are worth one. Blues worth five. And greens worth ten. Everyone draws two cards. The closest person to get their cards value closest to 15 if the winner. Everyone was to put at least one red chip in the middle. The winner gets every chip in the middle. This is repeated until someone has all of the pot."

"Sounds simple enough, I'm dealer" Said Toy Bonnie.

Everyone was dealt cards and chips." Fold" The Puppet put in two reds. He was confident in his hand. Foxy and Shadow Freddy, but so much. Foxy folded, but Shadow Freddy attempted to bluff. He put another red one chip and a blue one. Mangle whistled and folded. Balloon Boy folded as well. The Puppet wasn't fooled a and put in three reds.

Toy Bonnie and Chica folded as Freddy put in a green. Meanwhile, Jeremy Fitzgerald watched it unfold (ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, puns) from his office. Both The Puppet and Freddy had winning hands and Shadow Toy Bonnie had reason to be confident as well.

Balloon Girl put in three reds. Toy Chica and Toy Freddy folded and Shadow Freddy was smiling. "He's bluffing" Said Freddy. "You caught me. "Said Shadow Freddy. "I fold".

Bonnie folded soon after. Which left Balloon Girl, Shadow Toy Bonnie, Freddy, The Puppet, and Golden Freddy. Balloon Girl was bluffing her way through the game. Her two cards were a two of hearts and an eight of spades.

Balloon Girl finally folded and Golden Freddy did the same. Freddy put in two blues and a red. The Puppet folded and Shadow Toy Bonnie put in three greens. Freddy folded.

"Aw, c'mon" Freddy commented when he noticed he would have won. "That bulls**t"

"Alright guys, we have an intruder alert, let's make sure they never come back! "Shouted Fitzgerald.

They animatronics understood perfectly. Their intimidation factor was very high during the night time. They got into their places just as the burglars walked in.

They walked around the game area, and when they got close to the balloon duo, Balloon Boy laughed. The taller burglar shot randomly, completely missing the source of the noise.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica all turned their heads toward the robbers, but they went unnoticed. Foxy had partially emerged from Pirate's Cove. Shadow Freddy and Shadow Toy Bonnie came out of the Parts and Services room. They were grinning maniacally. "Oh s**t" Said the shorter burglar. They ran down the main hall and came upon the security office. "Two lives are worth more than one. " Said the shorter burglar as the taller one threw Fitzgerald out of the office and closed the door. Jeremy shrugged it off. Unless something had changed over that seven minute poker game, he would be fine. Shadow Toy Bonnie showed an expression of concern. "I'm good." Fitzgerald thought for a bit. Finally, he said" Pretend to kill me"

Shadow Freddy caught the camera active, and pretended to stab Fitzgerald with a sharp spare part.

Foxy completely emerged from Pirate's Cove and ran down the Dining Area, to the west hall. Shadow Freddy came down the East Hall. Chica flipped off the kitchen camera.

" Oh god, Chris, you know that dude we threw out?"

The taller burglar nodded."They killed him. I saw. "

Shadow Freddy smiled. The burglars had forgotten about the P.A system. Jeremy got up, leaning his head, pretending to be possessed.

" And f**k" Said Darrell, the shorter burglar. They had fallen for it.

Jeremy staggered down the main hall. Toy Chica began to sing. It wasn't her normal, comforting, Western voice. It was heavily altered and robotic.

We're waiting every night

To finally roam and invite

Newcomers to play with us

For many years we've been all alone

We're forced to be still and play

The same songs we've known since that day

An impostor took our life away

Now we're stuck here to decay

Please don't let us get in!

Don't lock us away!

We're not like what you're thinking

We're poor little souls

Who have lost all control

And now we're forced here

To take that role

We've been all alone

Stuck in our little zone

Since 1987

Join us, be our friend

Or just be stuck and defend

After all you only got

Five Nights at Freddy's!

Is there where you want to be?

I just don't get it...

Why do you want to stay?

Five Nights at Freddy's?!

Is this where you want to be?

I just don't get it...

Why do you want to stay

Five Nights at Freddy's?!

We're really quite surprised

We get to see you another night

You should have looked for another job

You should have said

To this place

Good-bye

It's like there's so much more

Maybe you've been in this place before

We remember a face like yours

You seem acquainted with those doors

Please don't let us get in!

Don't lock us away!

We're not like what you're thinking

We're poor little souls

Who have lost all control

And now we're forced here to take that role!

We've been all alone

Stuck in our little zone

Since 1987!

Join us be our friend

Or just be stuck and defend

After all you only got

Five Nights at Freddy's!

Is this where you want to be?

I just don't get it...

Why do you want to stay

Five Night's at Freddy's?!

Is this where you want to be?

I just don't get it...

Why do you want to stay?

Five Nights at Freddy's?!"

"If we surrender, will they let us live?"

"Yes" Said Freddy said behind. "Get out now. The police will not be involved. "

The two burglars ran out. Golden Freddy appeared then disappeared giggling. "I'll never be the same" Said Darrell.

A small celebration took place in the pizzeria. "ImAgInE tHeIr ExPrEsSiOn If I cAmE aRoUnD" The Puppet laughed.

Toy Bonnie burst into peals of laughter. Little did they know that one animatronic was watching them. One that hadn't passed the test of time. One with an army of endoskeltons. One that Shadow Toy Bonnie and Shadow Freddy was supposed to talk to the kids about. Zoey zebra is alive. And she wasn't happy.

**As you may know, several uncommon hallucinations can occur in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. I added then in and tried to make their existence logical as possible. Paper BB might make it in. I'm not sure. OCs are now being accepted. Animatronic or human. Only three will be accepted. At least this time.**


End file.
